Headache
by rin916
Summary: Drew/May and a killer headache


Hey Pokemon fan base! I got the idea from this story, because 1 I have a headache and 2 I wish I had someone to make it better… I can't make mine go away for some reason… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Pokemon

**Headache**

May lay her head on the park bench. It was a nice summer day and she had agreed to join Ash and Misty together for a picnic, after one of Ash's tournament battles. May wanted to see her childhood friend battle like she did five years prior, but her head was **killing** her.

So May had made the decision to stay in the park, where it was quiet, and wait for her friend, and his girlfriend to show up. The thought had crossed her mind that Ash would be upset with her for not watching him battle, but her head **really** hurt.

Due to her acute hypersensitive hearing, she heard a stick crunch and a soft thud on the opposite of the picnic table, "Is it dead?"

_Arrogant Bastard_ May growled to herself, knowing precisely who found her. "What, do you want?" May whispered trying desperately to not upset her headache.

"Why are you whispering? If you are hiding you are doing a crappy job of it." Drew smirked. He loved picking on the brunette. It gave him great pleasure, to see her get flustered and start yelling at him.

May did not respond. Her head was throbbing.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"I am not hiding," May said looking at Drew.

"Then why are you sitting on the bench dejectedly?" Drew asked flipping his hair out of his face. He wasn't exactly thrilled she wasn't playing their usual game.

"My face hurts." May groaned laying her head back on the picnic table.

"Well it is killing me!" Drew started laughing hysterically. He slapped the picnic table at his joke, which he apparently found hysterical.

The slap on the table, and Drew's loud outburst, not to mention his insult drove May to tears. She looked up and tear rolled down her cheek, "For your information, my head has been killing me for three days and nothing is making it better so **SHUT UP ** and leave me alone Asshole!" May barked then grimaced as the outbreak hurt her head worse.

Drew looked shocked, usually she didn't curse at him, and then he saw the sun bounce off the dark circles under her eyes. His eyes widened when he recognized the tears that flowed from her eyes. "May,"

The girl put her head back down on the picnic table and let her shoulders shake, which, mind you, made her headache worse. "Please just go away."

Drew got up and sat next to her, "May look at me."

May blindly punched him in the arm, "Why so you can make fun of me?"

Drew snaked his hand under her neck and gently grabbed her chin and pulled it up to make her look at him, "Have you not slept?"

May gently shook her head, trying not to make her headache worse. She wiped her eyes and cheeks removing all of the tears.

"Lay your head on my lap." Drew said quietly trying to fight the blush that was warming his cheeks.

May looked at him bewilderedly. "You want me to do what?"

"I know something that will help your headache, but you need to lie down and I figured it would make you more comfortable if you put your head in my lap. You have two choices, the bench or my lap. Or if you do not want my help, then by all means, I will leave."

May gasped and bit her lip. He was being nice. She stood up and walked to his other side, as he slid to where she was sitting and laid down and laid on her back placing her head in his lap.

Drew smiled once she closed her eyes and he saw her cheeks a slight pink color, in great contrast to her ghost white complexion, thanks to her headache. "Now relax." Drew mumbled as he began to rub her shoulders. "Your other relax, May" He said as he felt her shoulders tense.

May took a deep breath and let the tension in her shoulders go.

" 'Atta girl, May," Drew mumbled and worked his fingers up to her neck and messaged that for her, and he felt her sigh. "Feel better?"

"Don't feel so nauseous," May groaned.

"Now where does your head hurt?" Drew asked rubbing her nape at her hair line, lifting her head out of his lap for a moment, to get the sensitive spot.

May laid her hand over her face, "Here."

Drew scoffed and gently began to rub her temples. "So why are you out in the park?" Drew asked trying to distract the urge he had to kiss her soft pink lips as she laid in his lap completely relaxed.

"I am having lunch with Misty and Ash."

"Why didn't you cancel if your head is hurting you so much?"

"**Why** do you care?" May asked annoyed.

Drew bit his tongue so he would not start an argument to make her headache worse, "Sorry, just relax." He muttered as he felt her body tense in his lap.

May sighed and cracked her eyes open to look at him, "No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She paused, "It is just after your insult, I just, still shouldn't have snapped at you."

Drew frowned and moved his hands to her gently massage under her eyes around her sinus cavities.

"Oh wow," May gasped.

"Feel better?" Drew asked.

May smiled, "That feels really good,"

"You have a sinus headache." Drew said. "I am sorry for insulting you." Drew said biting back the rest of the words. He couldn't tell her why he was making fun of her. She would laugh, or get up and run. Even he had to admit he enjoyed massaging May, and making her feel better.

"I am used to it, it is ok. I try not to take it to heart, but I just haven't slept in a few days and I am grouchy."

"You can take a nap," Drew said in a hushed tone, "Until your friends get here. I can make sure no one gets you."

May scoffed, "You would leave me."

Drew was hurt by this comment, "Do you want to know why I was making fun of you." _It is now or never._ Drew thought.

"Mmn, why?"

"It is because you weren't fighting back, and I like it when we squabble. It is fun. I like to see you get flushed and irritated, because you look so cute."

May went to sit up, but grabbed her head. "Oh ouch,"

Drew pressured her back down and began to message her forehead.

"Oh, that feels good to." May groaned.

"May I like you," Drew paused his sentence when May opened her eyes. "I really like you," He reached over to the other side of the picnic table and grabbed the rose that had gone unnoticed all this time, "For you, one thorn less, red rose."

May took it from him and brought it to her nose to smell it.

"All of those roses, for Beautifly, were because I couldn't ever tell you they were for you." Drew said quietly. He was very glad her eyes were closed and she couldn't see him.

0o0o0o

On the edge of the field Misty and Ash were walking up and Misty grabbed Ash's hand, pulling him to a stop.

"What is the matter Mist?"

"Look over there." Misty said pointing to the picnic table to where she could see Drew rubbing May's head. She had known that the girl had a headache and that was the reason she was not at the match.

"What are they doing?" Ash asked clueless as usual.

Mist sighed and face palmed, "I told you she had a headache which is why she didn't watch you battle, and he is giving her a message."

Ash stood there confused, "Why is she laying in his lap?"

"Because they like each other," Misty shrugged.

0o0o0o

After sitting in silence for a moment after May smelled her rose Drew spoke, "Would you," he paused. "Be my girlfriend?"

May nodded and smiled, opening her eyes. "I would like that, very much. "She sat up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for the massage, I feel much better."

Drew hugged May tightly.

"Aww! Drew has a crush on MAY!" Ash cheered like a three year old.

Drew blushed and flipped his hair back. "Yeah, so…"

"About damn time," Misty smiled.

May leaned into Drew, "Do you want to go get lunch with us?"

Ash's stomach growled.

Everyone laughed and the others nodded and they walked off to lunch.

0o0o0o

Ok so not my best ending… but I thought it would be a cute story, and got side tract and got distracted by someone who… I don't get people… Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!

Review please!

Rin


End file.
